The present invention relates generally to restraint systems for automotive vehicles, and more specifically, to a system that uses two sensors to determine a crash event.
Automotive vehicles are required to include passenger and driver front airbags. Many vehicles now also include side airbags or side curtain airbags. Such systems typically include an accelerometer that measures the lateral acceleration to determine the presence of a crash event. Typically, an accelerometer is located on each side of the vehicle to determine if enough deceleration is present to deploy the corresponding airbag.
Other systems use two sensors such as a pressure sensor that measures the air pressure of the cavity of a door or other enclosed space and an accelerometer that measures lateral acceleration of the vehicle. Such systems deploy the airbag when either one of the sensors senses a crash event. In automotive vehicles, typically more than one type of restraint device is employed. These devices are suitable for different crash situations. Therefore, it is desirable to change the timing of the deployment of such devices for a specific situation.